Owlowiscious/Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Season one Owl's Well That Ends Well Owlowiscious flying past Twilight Sparkle's library S1E24.png|A shadow in the night. Owlowiscious with Twilight Sparkle's scroll S1E24.png|Did you drop this? Twilight looking at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|A helpful Owlowiscious. Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png|Owlowiscious stays at Twilight's side Owlowiscious turning head S1E24.png|Dude, that's creepy. Spike holding two claws up to Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Two can play at this game! Spike 'Got it!' S1E24.png|Spike confronts the usurper. Owlowiscious looking creepy S1E24.png|Owlowiscious is watching you. Owlowiscious popular among main characters S1E24.png|Owlowiscious being admired by everyone. Pinkie Pie and Owlowiscious S01E24.png|Hey Twilight! You have a growth on your flank. Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|Oooooooo! Jealous Spike S1E24.png|A jealous Spike. Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png|Rainbow Dash too thinks that Spike is jealous. Owlowiscious wearing bow tie S1E24.png|Owlowiscious wearing a bow tie identical to the one Spike was given earlier in the episode. Owlowiscious taking a bath S1E24.png|Owlowiscious taking a bath. Spike angry at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|I'm watching you bird. Spike is caught S1E24.png|This isn't what it looks like? Twilight leaving with Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Owlowiscious leaving with Twilight, Owlowiscious staring S1E24.png|Owlowiscious. Owlowiscious saves the day S1E24.png|Owlowiscious and Twilight Sparkle come to rescue Spike. Spike apologizes to Owlowiscious S01E24.png|Spike apologizes to Owlowiscious. Owlowiscious sitting on the tree S1E24.png|Owlowiscious in a tree. Spike couldn't finish the letter S1E24.png|Owlowiscious watching calmly like usual Twilight staring intently at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Twilight staring at Owlowiscious Twilight what happened S1E24.png|Twilight and Owlowiscious. Owlowiscious winks S1E24.png|Owlowiscious winking. Season two May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 1 S02E07.png|Owlowiscious flying with Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 2 S02E07.png|Owlowiscious looking up at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash about to fly fast S2E07.png|Is he looking at Rainbow's tail? Owlowiscious spin in the air S2E7.png|Do a Barrel Roll! Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 3 S02E07.png|I didn't think Owls could fly that fast Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 5 S02E07.png|Flying Buddies Owlowiscious flying S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Shadow S2E7.png|That doesn't look quite right... Owlowiscious Change 1 S02E07.png|Rainbow Dash imagining things. Owlowiscious Change 2 S2E7.png|What's the matter with you? Rainbow Dash sees the owl and dog hybrid S2E07.png|Okay... It is not fun. Owlowiscious Change 3 S02E07.png Owlowiscious Change 4 S02E07.png|What the chaos, Owlowiscious? Rainbow Dash sees the owl and bunny hybrid S2E07.png|Part rabbit, part elil? Rainbow Dash sees the bunny, owl and crocodile hybrid S2E07.png|"Um, is this weird, or is it just me?" Rainbow Dash seeing Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious S2E7.png|Okay, who released Discord again? Rainbow Dash staring at Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious S2E7.png Owlowiscious Change 9 S02E07.png Owlowiscious, Gummy, Winona and Angel together S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png Pinkie and Twilight1 S02E07.png Fluttershy 'You didn't know?' S2E7.png Angel sits on Fluttershy's back S2E07.png Fluttershy Sad S2E07.png Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png Pinkie and Twilight with their pets S2E7.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png|Having fun with their pets Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png|Do you think Owlowiscious is cheering for the other Owl? Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Fluttershy 'Maybe we'd better' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png|This little fella saved me. Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Twilight but what about S2E7.png|Owlowiscious is not so concerned Twilight 'Tenacity' S2E07.png Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7.png|Spike, take a letter to the Princess Twilight RD being RD S2E7.png|Sitting on Twilight's back. Season three Magic Duel Book falling out from the library S3E05.png|...it's the thought that counts Just for Sidekicks Owlowiscious flying down S3E11.png Owlowiscious watching Spike S3E11.png|Owlowiscious. Owlowiscious hoots to Spike S3E11.png Owlowiscious keeps watching Spike S3E11.png Spike grabbing gems again S3E11.png Owlowiscious becoming alarmed S3E11.png Owlowiscious flying over S3E11.png Owlowiscious pointing at jug S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised at Spike S3E11.png Owlowiscious raising eyebrow S3E11.png Owlowiscious scared S3E11.png Owlowiscious turns around S3E11.png Spike looking suspicious of Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike 'I had a bowl full here' S3E11.png Spike 'And now I don't!' S3E11.png Spike 'Which means...' S3E11.png Spike 'Somebody took 'em' S3E11.png Spike weird face S3E11.png Owlowiscious flies off annoyed S3E11.png Owlowiscious rolls his eyes at the camera S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious "'hoo' is it?" S03E11.png Spike opens the door for Fluttershy S03E11.png Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png|In for a landing. Spike on the step S3E11.png Fluttershy clings to Owlowiscious S03E11.png Fluttershy and Owlowiscious in the air S03E11.png Fluttershy and Spike "does this mean you'll do it?" S03E11.png Angel looks at Owlowiscious S3E11.png|Uh, Fluttershy? Trouble... Angel's whiny squeaking S03E11.png Twilight and Applejack see Spike on the floor S03E11.png S3E11 Twilight ORLY.png Spike "You got it!" S03E11.png Twilight is doubtful about Spike S03E11.png Twilight hands full S3E11.png Twilight considers letting Spike watch Owlowiscious S03E11.png Spike pointing at Twilight S03E11.png Spike 'of course' S03E11.png Spike 'piece of cake' S03E11.png Spike 'speaking of cake' S03E11.png Spike puts on chef's hat S03E11.png Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png Tank with Owlowiscious S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised S3E11.png|Clavideso, Owlowiscious Owlowiscious behind Spike S3E11.png Spike moving Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike falls down S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Owlowiscious with pink feathers S03E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png S3E11 Tree Slam.png S3E11 Scuffle.png S3E11 Tied Up.png S3E11 You're Telling Me.png Zecora can take the bad away S03E11.png Spike sees Zecora give his jewel away S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious "this better be important" S03E11.png Spike panicking over Angel S03E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png Spike rushing S03E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Spike "we're not really going" S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png|Helping Gummy out. The pets want donuts S3E11.png|The donuts look good enough for Owlowiscious. Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike looks around for Angel S03E11.png Spike need plan S3E11.png|Who. CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Spike everybody down S3E11.png|Where did Owlowiscious get the bow-tie? Spike "don't sit down" S03E11.png Spike & pets hear Applejack S3E11.png|Whoo talking? Winona licks Spike's cheek S03E11.png Spike you will S3E11.png|Normally Owls do sleep during the day, so we can't blame Owlowiscious if he's asleep right now. Spike my stomach S3E11.png|Hearing Spike's stomach growl. Spike sees Angel leave S3E11.png|Owlowiscious was patting Spike one the head. Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Spike "we're like this now" S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious "you know 'hoo'" S03E11.png Owlowiscious swats Spike with his wing S03E11.png Twilight oh you two S3E11.png|Just between me and you Spike...you're cool. Spike, Twilight, and Owlowiscious S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Other Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped S3E11.png Just for Sidekicks promotional postcard S3E11.jpg Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png Just for Sidekicks EW promotional.jpg Comic issue 1 cover A.png|Owlowiscious on cover A of the first comic. Category:Character gallery pages